The Light at the End
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: Saitou Fukushima could not remember his past after the Lost Incident. Even so, he continued forward and built a new life. However, those peaceful times come to a crashing halt when he is suddenly assaulted by the Knights of Hanoi. But why are they targeting him? And what is his connection to the gold Ignis who stands at his side?


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. All rights belong to Konami.

* * *

"Imagine a mirror that could reveal your personality,  
would you dare look?"

* * *

**THE LIGHT AT THE END**

* * *

_When Saitou opened his eyes, he knew two things. First, he knew nothing about himself. And second, he did not know why he was inside a white room._

_He remembered how his body worked. The brain would send signals to his organs, telling the lungs to filter oxygen and the heart to pump blood and to make his body move. He remembered that he could stand up and walk. But that was all he remembered._

_The floor was cool to the touch, oddly comforting. The floor was polished, creating a reflection. Face-down on the floor, he could see his reflection. Hair muddy brown and eyes the color of cherry roses. He looked maybe six or seven years old, his face chubby and his body incredibly small._

_Okay, that was scary. He didn't even know how _old_ he was._

_Saitou ordered his brain to make his body move. When he attempted to do so, a flare of agonizing pain crippled him seconds later, making him groan in discomfort. His bones ached in protest from any sudden movement. Clearly, he had been unconscious enough that his body had grown used to this position. Realizing that any sudden movement would be detrimental, he instead ordered his brain to move his body in a manner that would provide the least amount of discomfort. Gently, his arms pulled his body off the floor and up to his knees._

_There was a cloudy fog in his head. He couldn't actually think properly, but he could do basic functions. He shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog before he glanced around the room, looking for anything that would seem out of place. Something that could provide information. Whether it was about himself or the room he was in, he was unsure. He was still trying to think about his predicament._

_Thinking logically, he must have been kidnapped. But why had he been kidnapped? And where was this place located? There were no doors he could find. It was an enclosed space, or so it looked. Perhaps there was a one-way entrance into the room that only opened when his captors willed it. Or perhaps he hadn't been kidnapped at all. Maybe he had been isolated in this room, but why? So many questions, but no answers._

_There was a gradual sense of annoyance building up in his chest. The situation would have made anyone nervous or scared, but Saitou treated it calmly. It unnerved him a bit, but maybe this was because he lacked memories. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember his name or his parents. Or what kind of life he must have had._

_His eyes wandered and discovered an item lying on the floor. Two items, actually. A bracelet and a headset, both hooked up with thin cables. The bracelet was blinking. Curious, and hoping these items would provide Saitou information about his current predicament, he slowly made his way over, careful not to agitate his aching body any further. He picked up the bracelet and looked at the LED screen._

_He recognized the item as a Duel Disk. More specifically, a Type-34 model where the deck information was digitalized, allowing for Sold Vision on the go. The information made Saitou blink rapidly, wondering how he knew this exactly if he lacked any memories. Perhaps he only remembered this item because it was firmly engraved in his head? No, that couldn't be it._

_He tapped the screen. Someone was requesting a Duel with him. This made him furrow his brow. Was this his Duel Disk, then? Or did it belong to whoever put him in this room? Was this part of an experiment of some kind? Or maybe his captors wanted him to engage in some kind of sick game? The more he thought about it, the more the irritation in his chest grew._

**_This felt so__ stupid._**

_Still, the duel could provide him the answers he was after. It was a long shot, but...what could he afford to lose? He strapped the Duel Disk to his wrist, then slipped on the headset. Moments later, the headset whirred to life and his vision was engulfed in a holographic setting, a field materializing in front of him._

_The Duel was underway._

* * *

ZERO-ONE: The Boy who Reaches for The Light

* * *

18-year-old Saitou Fukushima opened his eyes, only to close them again when he was greeted by harsh sunlight. He grimaced as his eyes tried to adjust to the light, a hand over his face to block out most of the suns rays. When he was finally adjusted to the light, he pulled himself up. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep.

"It's been a while since I dreamed about those days," Saitou muttered to himself, unsure as to why he had been dreaming about the incident that had robbed him of his past. "I wonder why I'm only now thinking about back then?" Sighing, he laid back down and rolled to his side to avoid staring at the sun. Instead, he gazed out at the outstretched cityscape from past the fence that prevented any unfortunate student from falling to their doom. Den City was exposed to him in its full glory. Built as a testament of the modern-age marvel of daily life becoming intertwined with technology, it was the new Domino City.

Den Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in the city, if maybe one of the only schools. It functioned as both a prep school and a high school, with no expense being put into its development. The latest in cutting-edge technology was used to help cultivate the talents of every student in the school.

Saitou, on the other hand, just lounged about whenever he could.

Don't misunderstand, he was a brilliant student. In nearly every class, barring physical education where his grade was average, he had an A+. Math and science were a breeze for him to the point where the teachers were half-convinced that he should be teaching instead of them. He demonstrated incredible thought and capability, as evidence in his many essays. One of which involved equations that the teacher hadn't introduced to the class yet.

It wouldn't be too much of a stress to say that Saitou's future was already set, but he didn't really care much for it. Instead, he preferred to laze about whenever he could. Often, he'd take naps atop the school's rooftop. It wasn't that he had no motivation. It was just that Saitou couldn't help but feel discontent. There was something missing. Something he couldn't really describe. In a way, he felt like he was walking down a road, but he couldn't see the end because it was shrouded in fog.

"Thought you'd might be here." Saitou looked down. While he was busy thinking and staring out at the cityscape, someone had entered the roof. It was a girl with chin-length brown hair and eyes, wearing a v-neck vest underneath the school's blazer. "The President wanted me to come get you. It's just about time for our meeting."

Saitou grimaced. "Don't suppose I can skip this time around?"

"No, you may not." Aoi Zaizen replied. "Besides, you can't skip out on the meeting this time. We're going to discuss what we're going to do for the upcoming school trip."

Crap, he had forgotten about that. Unlike other times, he couldn't skip out on the Duel Club's meetings. The only reason he joined was because he had been asked and because, more often than not, he could get away with taking a nap during the worthless meetings. The club didn't really discuss much of anything, except for, well, dueling in general. Some stuff they already knew about the card game, and other times they discussed summoning methods most people usually didn't use these days. Not since Link Summoning had been introduced.

Saitou sighed and hopped down. Following Aoi, the two left the rooftop and entered Den Academy.

* * *

**_I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Saitou Fukushima. I'm eighteen-years-old, and seven years ago, I was involved in a kidnapping incident. Me and five others were robbed from our parents, forced to duel for our lives while trapped in small, white rooms. To this day, the culprit behind the case is still at large._**

**_The victims of the kidnapping case, dubbed the Lost Incident, have mostly been forgotten. Some have managed to move on, but others...they still feel lingering effects. Myself included._**

**_You see, I don't remember anything past seven years ago. The doctors believe that the stress from dueling, as well as the electric shocks administrated whenever we lost a duel, had caused serious damage to that I developed amnesia. _**

**_Cliche, I know. In fact, my whole story is pretty cliche, the sort of things you'd see in a manga or book or something._**

**_But, that is my story. And for the last seven years, I've been trying to move on. I've been doing well in school to the point that I now have a scholarship and any college of my choosing. I want to say I have friends, but really, my relationships are all superficial. These people at school, they're just guys and girls that I've barely had any interaction with. The only reason they call themselves my "friends" is because they want to have a relationship with the smartest person in the school._**

**_They're leeches, but they have their uses._**

**_...that must seem pretty odd for a kid to think, right? To be honest, I don't know why I think that way. I try to make friends, but my mind, on autopilot, just sees them for what they are and I keep my distance._**

**_Even Aoi, the one person who doesn't have anything to gain from being "friends" with me, I treat at an arm's length._**

**_There's also something else. This feeling of...discontent. Somewhere, in the back of mind, I feel like I'm suffocating just being around these people. As if I'm being driven mad._**

**_There's anger building inside of me. And the worst part is... I don't know how to squash it._**

**_And that scares me._**

**_But do you know what's even worse than not knowing how to suppress this rage?_**

**_Every time I look in the mirror, I can only think one thing:_**

**_"That isn't me. This is not my face."_**

* * *

While Saitou dealt with his own moral dilemma, elsewhere, hidden from the eyes of the world and deep within the virtual web, there was a beautiful world that perfectly matched the elements. It was an island, bearing silvery towers that reached up towards the sky. Powerful, yet cool gentle winds were constantly blowing. Crystalline rivers, purer than any water in the real world, flowed through the forests and provided them sustenance. Fiery, scorching lands sat off to the side, creating an intimidating, yet mesmerizing image to any who saw it. On the opposite side was a mountain range, with peaks piercing the azure sky above. On all sides, other bizarre landscapes surrounded the island, including a city seemingly made out of light and a vast ocean.

This was the Cyberse World, created by six extraordinarily powerful and intelligent artificial intelligence known as the Ignis.

No one knows where these AIs came from or why. In fact, their existence was known by only a few individuals, chief among those being the creator of the Ignis. They were designed for the purpose of preserving and defending the culture of the human race, to live side by side with them and guide them. However, until such a time truly came, the Ignis lived their days as free spirits, doing however they pleased in the Cyberse World - a place where no humans could find them.

In the mountain range, an Ignis could be found, hands held up towards gathering motes of light. The motes were all correlating and focusing on a single point, forming into a singular shape. However, these were not motes of light. They were bits of coding, carefully constructed and designed to create something new. Something the world had never seen before. The creator of this newfound power was none other than the Ignis, body composed of yellow and gold with diamond-shaped green eyes.

After several minutes, the data converged and the process of finalizing this new power began. It needed to be given form and molded into the shape the Ignis needed it to be. The light bent to its master's will, shaping into what looked to be a card. The light unraveled, slowly revealing the shape the card would take. Green borders surrounding three arrows that pointed upward, two to the corners of the card and the center arrow aimed at the top of the card.

Satisfied with the form this new power took - the Link Spell Judgement Arrows, the Ignis of the LIGHT Attribute shrank the card down to compact size and absorbed it into his being. He released a tired sigh. It had taken much longer than he had thought to create the card, but he was satisfied with the results. In truth, he was a bit concerned with the process. Though he was an artificial intelligence, far beyond anything a normal human could create, even he couldn't predict what kind of card would come out of this. Still, he was glad that it had taken a suitable shape. Perhaps, with this, he could do what he had been intending to do since the day he was ushered into the human world with his siblings.

Speaking of his siblings, it seemed that, at some point, he had an audience. "You can come out now, sister. I know you are there." the LIGHT Ignis addressed the peeping tom. Stepping out from their hiding place was a fellow Ignis, body distinctly female with what looked to be pigtails on each side of its head, eyes pink and body colored light blue. "How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough." the WATER Ignis replied cautiously, eyeing the LIGHT Ignis in suspicion. "LIGHT Ignis... That power, what do you intend to use it for?"

The LIGHT Ignis took a moment to ponder his answer, After a second of thinking, he replied. "To help that person discover why they were born."

"That person...?" the female Ignis repeated in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Sister. What I am to tell you, you must not tell our siblings. Not even the DARK Ignis." Out of the six, the DARK Ignis had been the most intriguing to them. Though they had free will, they all believed they had their own respective duties. The Ignis that represented the DARK Attribute, however, was different. In fact, the all believed that he perfectly represented the idea of free will. Carelessly spending each day to the fullest, as if he was truly alive. One might even say it was thanks to this Ignis that the other had developed the free will they currently experienced. "Can I trust you with this?"

The WATER Ignis stared at her sibling. She could always determine what lay inside a person's heart. Their truest desire, their inner self. Everything about them was laid before her. When she looked at the LIGHT Ignis, she found no malice. Instead, she saw something that stunned her. A fierce, powerful drive. Something was pushing him forward. Something that screamed at him, with every ounce of its being, that there was a goal he must accomplish. She did not know what it was that was driving her sibling, or what his goal could be, but the fact that he, the most logical and composed of the six, was willing to entrust to her a secret, spoke volumes.

Making her decision, she nodded. "Very well. I shall not inform the other Ignis. Tell me, LIGHT Ignis. Who is this person that you created this power for?"

"This person, he is burdened by something that is part of him, yet he cannot explain why it is a piece of his existence. He resists this nature, but he cannot deny it. Before long, this tension caused by denial will cause him to break. He will be split into two. I cannot allow for that to happen." The LIGHT Ignis placed a hand on his chest. "That boy... I wish to help him bridge the two selves that are in conflict with one another. Before he destroys himself."

"...this person. Is he...?"

The Ignis nodded. "Yes. My Origin."

* * *

"As you can see, our fundraising project has reached the required minimum for the upcoming trip to Domino City." the club President, Hosoda, explained as he pointed to the chalkboard behind him. "I'm sure you're all aware, but the trip to Domino City will last for five days. While we're there, we will be splitting off from the main group to explore the city, as well as participate in the upcoming Domino City Amateur Duel Event."

"Question, Prez." Saitou raised a hand. "But why are competing? It isn't like any of us can duel worth a damn." He paused briefly, then shot a look at the person next to him. "Well, at least those of us who actually log into LINK VRAINS."

"Screw you, Saitou!" Naoki Shima snapped. "Do you know how nerve-wracking it is, dueling people online?!"

Hosoda sighed. "Your question is a valid one, Fukushima, but it's because we're amateurs that we're participating in the Amateur Duel Event. It's a chance for us to hone our skills, and learn more about dueling in general. You would understand this if you attended the club regularly."

Saitou sighed and shook his head. The president did have a point there. One of the downsides to skipping or just plainly falling asleep during the useless meetings. _So annoying._ Whatever the case, he did have to admit he had some level of curiosity.

"Domino City." he looked over at Aoi, as if he was expecting an explanation from her. "What's it like?"

"I've never been there myself, but it's famous for being one of the most concentrated places in Japan." Aoi answered. "It's also where one of the two biggest Dueling Tournaments are held every two years. The Battle City Tournament, which is a giant free for all, and the last one standing gets the chance to take on the current reigning champion. If they win, they become the Domino Battle City Champion, get exclusive offers from various agencies and even the chance to tackle the Duelist Kingdom."

"And that's the biggest dream of any Duelist!" Naoki exclaimed loudly, stars in his eyes. "Whoever gets the chance to enter that tournament is one of the best Duelists in the world! And if they win, they get to take on the King of Games!"

"Aah... That's the strongest Duelist in the world, right?" Saitou asked, receiving a nod in response. "The longest record holder was Yugi Muto, right?"

"Held onto that title until he was in his sixties." Hosoda nodded, smiling in pleasant surprise. "It seems you have been paying attention in our lectures, Fukushima."

"Oi oi..."

"Well, with that said, the trip isn't for another few months. In the meantime, please keep up with your studies. Anyone who hasn't met the requirements to participate in the school trip won't be able to attend. Dismissed!"

The Duel Club disbanded shortly afterwards, leaving everyone to head on home. Saitou was one of the first to bolt out, bag slung over his shoulder. He blended easily with the crowd, yet somehow, Aoi Zaizen had managed to single him out. The two had unknowingly walked side-by-side, though they remained silent and barely acknowledged each other.

Saitou didn't really understand how this could possibly constitute as a friendship. The two hardly ever interacted or hanged out with each other, yet by some strange set of circumstances, she was always the one to drag him around to club activities. In fact, it had been her who invited him to the club. Of course, she hadn't done so willingly. The Duel Club had a shortage of members and was going to shut down if they didn't get some new blood. It was also required for students to join at least one club in order to graduate, though most typically did so during their senior year. He didn't see any reason to refuse the offer, especially since the Duel Club, as he quickly learned, didn't do much besides their lectures.

As the two walked, though, Aoi had surprised him by speaking up. "Hey, Saitou. I've been meaning to ask this, but why did you join the Duel Club?" She looked up at him quizzically. "You hardly ever attend, and even when you do, you just sleep through most of our meetings. And I don't think I've ever seen you with a Duel Disk."

"I have one, I just don't see the reason of actually bringing it with me to school." Saitou shrugged. "My parents are also pretty strict about the whole thing. If they had it their way, I wouldn't even _own_ a Duel Disk, much less a deck." Aoi looked surprised at this. She had never heard of anyone having parents who disapproved of them dueling. Not when even adults participated in the game as well. "It's a long story, but I got involved in this incident a while back. There was dueling involved. To make it short, me and five other kids were kidnapped and were forced to duel, locked away in tiny little rooms with no contact with each other, outside of a drone that brought us food depending whether or not we lost."

Her face paled. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

"Didn't expect you to, since you hardly get to know anyone." Saitou retorted, causing her to freeze. "Since your asking why I joined the club, what about you? I barely ever see you interact with anyone at school, and you even give the guys at the club the cold shoulder. I understand if it's because you think they're just trying to get close to you since your brother is the Security Manager at SOL and all, but there has to be at least _one_ person you can call a friend, right?"

Silence was his answer. In fact, Aoi Zaizen looked as if her mouth had been sewn shut. His response had struck her right at the core. It was then that he realized that her circumstances were no different than his own. Everyone was simply just trying to get close to them because of their status as people with some influence. Him for being the smartest kid in school and Aoi for having a brother who had a high-paying job at a major corporation. Was this the reason why the two seemed to gravitate towards each other? If so, then how was it that they had never bonded? That they remained as simple acquaintances?

Saitou had no answer, and _it infuriated him_.

He sighed and ran his hands through his locks. "I'll go on ahead." he said, snapping Aoi out of her daze. "See you tomorrow, Zaizen." The girl watched his retreating back fade into the distance, soon vanishing altogether and leaving her alone, thinking deeply about their own situations.

* * *

"Are the preparations in place?"

"Yes. All that's left is your order."

"Good. Inform them to start hunting immediately. Don't let anyone get in your way."

"...and what about Stalk?"

"If he proves troublesome, you know what to do."

"As you wish, Revolver-sama."

* * *

When Saitou returned home, he was greeted with an empty house. The lights weren't on, leaving the household entirely dark. He heard nothing but the sound of the door closing behind him and his feet tapping against the hardwood floor beneath him. "I guess mom isn't home yet." Saitou noted, setting his schoolbag down on the table next to him. He stepped inside the house and flipped on one of the lights.

The living room was somewhat spacious, but lacking in furniture. It made the room seem a little too empty. All it had were a few bookcases and paintings on the walls, plus a small TV with a large sofa, big enough to seat three people. There was a bean bag off to the corner of the room, which was currently occupied by what looked to be a dog with brown fur, comfortably curled up. It became alert when it heard Saitou entering, giving the air a sniff before it recognized its owner's smell. It raised its head, its large brown eyes finding him easily before letting out a bark.

The dog was a Corgi. A small little thing with stubby legs that made it look like it was wobbling over to him. Smiling a bit, Saitou leaned down and ran his hand over the dog's head. "I'm home, Rusty." he greeted the dog that had been his companion ever since he had been returned to his family following the Lost Incident. His parents decided that it would be best if he had some kind of therapy animal to help with his rehabilitation. The result was Rusty, a trusting if dimwitted dog that liked to spend its time sitting on his lap or sitting on his head whenever he was laying down.

Rusty let out another bark, happy that Satou was home. The brunette plopped down on the sofa, the corgi following after him and leaping up, taking its spot next to him. Saitou grabbed the remote on the table next to him and turned on the TV, curious to see what was on.

The TV flickered before an image was present. It was a news report. "At around eleven in the morning, SOL Technology, the megacorp and mind behind the latest innovation of Duel Monsters, LINK VRAINS, had recently announced that their servers would be undergoing maintenance. While this doesn't affect the players of LINK VRAINS greatly, some areas may be glitching out and players are advised not to enter these areas. Speaking of Duel Monsters, Charisma Duelist Go Onizuka's next big duel is about to take place in just a few short hours! His opponent is none other than LINK VRAINS' own idol, Blue Angel. Already, tickets to witness this duel are selling at an absurd rate. It won't be long before their all sold out. In other news, the hacker group Anonymous has recently..."

Saitou tuned out the news report, instead thinking about what was just announced. While he wasn't as big a fan as everyone else was of the game, having been a casual player, even he couldn't deny the appeal. There was more to his playing Duel Monsters, of course. Though his parents did not want him to get involved in the card game further, no doubt because of his horrible experience in the Lost Incident, he still found himself drawn into the fold. It was as if there was something about the game that pulled him in. That there was something he needed to do in it. What this was, he did not know.

All he knew for certain was that there was something he had to accomplish. He felt that, maybe, if he played the game, he could find whatever answer he sought that alluded him.

"I guess LINK VRAINS is going to be pretty busy." Saitou hummed as he looked at the desk next to the sofa where he grabbed the remote. On top of it was a Duel Disk with a yellow edging surrounding the LED screen. Gold circuits ran across the band that would attach around his wrist, complimenting the design. He then glanced at the clock. "I have some time before they get home. One round shouldn't hurt..."

Saitou grabbed the Duel Disk and slapped it on. The band immediately latched onto his wrist, clicking into place. He looked down at Rusty. "You're in charge of defending me in case of intruders, Rusty." he told the dog, receiving a happy yet affirmative bark in response. Satisfied with the response, Saitou took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_Into the VRAINS_."

His world became swallowed in light. The living room vanished, erased like it was paint being washed away by water. The world slowly changed, coming into focus. Instead of a room, Saitou stood in the middle of a crowd full of people, all rushing about in excitement. Several monitors were floating in the air, showing off duels that were currently in progress. This area was the recreation of Den City's popular meeting spot, the Courtyard. It was here where, whether in LINK VRAINS or in the real world, where people could watch duels that were being shown off live by reporters and media stations. It was times like these that made Saitou astounded. Who would have imagined that a children's card game could have become so popular that the media was openly streaming them?

Or maybe they were just trying to boost their ratings. That could have been an actual possibility.

Saitou opened his eyes. They were no longer their cherry-red luster, but instead a soft shade of gold. His hair, which was usually neat, had changed as well. The right side of his hair was swept back while the left side, now slightly longer, partially covered his left eye. His school outfit was gone as well, replaced by a white hoodie with dark blue strips running along the sides and along his arms. His pants were little more than sweats with neon green stripes along the calf and thigh.

This was Saitou Fukushima's avatar in LINK VRAINS. And it was apparently well-known, as a few bystanders in the crowd noticed him.

"Hey, isn't that one of the Charisma Duelists that's been making the rounds?" someone asked in a hushed whisper. Saitou, uncaring of their whispers, ignored them and walked about the Courtyard, heading to to his next destination. "What was his name? Jetblack?"

"He isn't a Charisma Duelist." another person corrected them. "He's more like one of those top duelists you see on the forums and all that. And from what I hear, he doesn't play nice. Guy always goes overboard."

"Jetblack... Wait, as in Overkill Jetblack?"

"Overkill? He's seriously that gung-ho?"

"Let's put it this way. He's got more one-turn kills than anyone else in LINK VRAINS, and he's beaten more than a few guys bloody. We should be lucky that you can't duel like this in the real world, otherwise you'd be sent to the hospital."

"Seriously?" the first gossiper gasped. "I've heard of being aggressive, but isn't that taking it a bit too far?!"

"That's why we call him Overkill. When he plays, he plays to win."

* * *

Atop a skyscraper overlooking LINK VRAINS, a group of white-robed individuals surveyed the area. With the exception of three individuals, all of them wore the same attire and masks, covering the upper half of their faces. The only difference was the markings on the masks were of different color. As for the three individuals, only one of them did not wear a coat similar to the ones worn by the group.

The first person was dressed in a white suit, silver hair hanging over the right side of his face, and his blue eyes twinkling with mischief and devotion. The second wore a hood over their face and the shadow created by the hood covered the upper half of their face, preventing anyone from seeing their features. They wore a jet black coat that came down to their knees with a black-and-purple vest underneath, partially open to reveal a purple stone necklace hanging around their neck. Below, they wore black pants with dark purple trims and boots that came up to their calves, metal covering the ankles and toes. Over their left wrist was an old-model Duel Disk, white with a red trim. The third wore a similar outfit, but was colored white and lacked the purple decorations. The hood was also pulled down, but a full face-mask hid their features. It resembled a gas mask, with two red filters along the jaw and narrow red slits acting as eyes.

"He's here." one of the masked men informed their superiors. "The target has arrived. He's currently heading towards the Northwest District."

The man in the suit rubbed his chin. "That's where the Duel between Go Onizuka and Blue Angel is taking place." he noted. "Revolver-sama doesn't ideally want to involve bystanders, but I suppose it can't be helped if they get involved. Try to keep damage down to a minimum. And remember, that man is our only target."

"Understood, Spectre-dono."

The hooded teen looked at Spectre. "On the off chance we can't eliminate him, what do we do?" he questioned. "Fall back?"

"Like hell we will." the masked man growled, his hand clenched into a fist. "No one is allowed to touch him. He's mine."

Spectre sighed. "Stalk, while I understand your anger towards him, please try to reign yourself in." He then looked at the area where their target was. "You five will cause a diversion. Split the crowd up and get them to disperse with Cracking Dragon. I'll create a Security Net, so he won't be able to escape."

"I'll make sure SOL Technology doesn't interfere." the hooded teen said.

Stalk held up a hand, shaking with anticipation. Finally, after all this time, he would be able to take his anger out on the person who ruined him. "I will kill him. If anyone interferes, I'll kill you myself." he promised.

Spectre gave a glance to his hooded companion. He understood the meaning behind the look and nodded, promising to try and keep Stalk from going too far in his rampage. Satisfied, he looked back at LINK VRAINS...and _smiled_.

"Well then, let us begin."

* * *

Saitou had arrived at his destination. It wasn't too far from the Courtyard, but it was just as bustling. In fact, there were more people here than in the Courtyard, and it didn't take him long to find out way. From where he was on an archway, down below in a simulated space resembling something straight out of a city in the night, with buildings flourishing with bright lights and a simulated starry sky hanging overhead, was Go Onizuka, the Charisma Duelist preparing for battle. On the opposite side was Blue Angel, who was busy greeting her fangs.

This wasn't the first time Saitou had seen them before, but it was the first time he had seen the prepare to duel each other. Two big names, about to go head to head to see who was the better duelist. Saitou could understand the appeal, and he himself was interested to see who would come out on top.

"Wonder who will win?" he wondered before he walked away. As interested as he was to see who would come out victorious, he wanted to get some action. He had enough time for one duel today before his parents would come home and likely scold him for wasting his time in LINK VRAINS. Crotchety old folks they were.

As he wandered further into the area, heading specifically to another popular gathering place for duelists, Saitou's feet came to a halt. Without warning, his mind was covered in a haze. He staggered, clutching his head as a sense of light-headedness took him. "What... What is...?"

The sensation lasted for only a few seconds, then vanished. His mind cleared up. Saitou shook his head, shaking off the lingering effects. _'What was that just now? Can't be anemia. And I've been eating rather healthily these past couple of weeks, barring that invitation to go out for steak yesterday. So, what was it I just felt...?'_ Maybe there was an error or something in his avatar? Perhaps he should contact SOL Technology and file a complaint? Thinking, Saitou noticed something else that was odd. In the distance, he could see what looked like a grid slowly forming over the sky.

"What is that...?"

He watched with some fascination. It crawled higher and higher until it was past him. When Saitou followed it and saw that it was still continuing, he saw a similar grid coming up from the other side. It took him a moment to realize that the grid was converging, slowly making its way to the center point.

"A cage...?"

Was it a hacking in progress? They had good timing, what with SOL doing maintenance.

Then he felt the ground beneath him start to shake.

* * *

Red alarms and shouts of panic began to fill the room. At several desks, workers were typing furiously at their consoles, sweat pouring down their brow as they attempted to discover what was happening. In the center of the room, a gathering of screens showcased what was happening inside LINK VRAINS. A net had been thrown over an entire section, preventing anyone who had been caught inside from escaping. They didn't know why this was being erected or why, but it didn't take a genius to realize that a hacking was in progress.

After the net was established, that was when the hackers showed themselves. Men and women dressed in white robes and masks, riding atop metal dragons that were raising havoc. Anything caught in the explosive blasts created by these dragons was deleted. On the one hand, the livelihood of LINK VRAINS would be taking a hit from all this because, once a player's account was deleted, they couldn't log back into LINK VRAINS. On the other hand, it should be a saving grace that they weren't seriously injured in this sort of incident.

A man strode into the room, eyes narrowed. "What's the situation?" he demanded, voice full of authority.

"Someone's hacking into LINK VRAINS and has established a net over the Northwest District!" one of Akira Zaizen's personnel answered. "We can't enact a force log-out for anyone inside! We're receiving reports of accounts being deleted left and right!"

"And the identity of the hackers?"

"Verifying..." Another worker typed even faster before giving the man her answer. "It's the Knights of Hanoi!"

"Hanoi?!" Akira's eyes widened. "Why are they here?!"

* * *

It was chaos inside the net. When Saitou logged into LINK VRAINS, he was not expecting to be caught up in something like this. Giant dragons were rampaging all over the place, destroying the nearby surroundings and erasing the accounts of any player unfortunate enough to be caught in their attack. Some players had managed to escape before the net had fully enclosed over the area. The rest were forced to fend for themselves, Saitou being among their number. He had wisely chosen to take to the rooftops, where he could get a better vantage point.

It proved to be a mistake, however, as when he managed to get up to a nearby rooftop, he was quickly cornered. A giant metal dragon rose up into his line of sight, its menacing green eyes bearing down on him. Its rider, a man dressed in white robes with a full face-mask, saw him. Almost immediately, Saitou felt a sense of creeping dread crawl up his neck. He could feel it radiating from this person. The unmistakable feeling of _murderous intent_.

"I found you!" the man roared. "Cracking Dragon! Destroy him!"

"Shit!"

Saitou quickly leaped out of the way, avoiding the explosive blast shot forth by the dragon. A good portion of the building was eviscerated, either ripped apart into nothingness or reduced to falling debris that fell to the streets below. Crawling up to his feet, Saitou quickly made his escape and jumped. Down below was a stream of wind, flowing through the cityscape.

This wind was one of the reasons why Dueling had become so popular inside LINK VRAINS. A way for duelists to take their dueling to a new level.

This wind, a stream of stable Data Materiel, allowed for duelists to traverse and ride on the wind, dueling atop boards in order to reach new heights. A brand new innovation of Dueling.

Speed Duel.

However, Saitou was not interested in speed dueling in the least. Instead, the stream of material provided him a means of escape. A black narrow board with gold trims on the side and thrusters on the back emerge below his feet. As soon as he landed atop the board, the thrusters ignited and sent him forward, riding atop the waves. He quickly made his escape, trying to find a way out of this mess. Unfortunately for him, his pursuer was not about to allow him to escape so easily and quickly gave chase. In no time, Cracking Dragon caught up to him.

"Damn...!" Saitou growled. This was bad!

The man glared down at him and delivered his death sentence. "Cracking Dragon!" The dragon opened its maw, gathering energy in its mouth. Then it released the blast his way.

Saitou had no way to dodge. By all rights, that attack would end him. The blast was meters away from him when, suddenly, a golden light shimmered into existence. It erected before Saitou, defending him from the incoming blast. "What?!" Both males couldn't believe what was happening before their eyes. They didn't understand what was going on or what had caused this phenomenon. The green blast shot by Cracking Dragon struggled to push through this golden light before it was eventually extinguished, losing its struggle. The light faded into obscurity. Glaring at Saitou, the masked man quickly leaped down atop his D-Board. "You...! What did you do just now?!"

"Why are you asking me?" Saitou snapped. "And who the hell are you?!"

"Who I am is none of your concern!" his attacker snarled. "All that matters...is that you're here in front of me! If I destroy you, I can get my life back!"

_'What the hell is he talking about?'_ Satou frowned. He wondered if this person was insane. What did he mean that if he destroyed him, he'd get his life back? Had he done something to wrong him? Surely not. He may have defeated countless duelists before, but none of them ever held a grudge against him. At least, not one as severe as this. He did understood one thing, however. Whoever this man is, he clearly meant to do him harm. _'We're both on D-Boards, and I have no way to escape. The only way I can get out of here is if I manage to find a hole in this net. It's a bit of a stretch, but if I defeat him, I might be able to get out of here.'_

"_An excellent idea, but I'm afraid it won't work. This net was designed by someone else._" Saitou blinked. He looked down at his Duel Disk. There, on the LED screen, was the image of what looked to be an eye, surrounded by a golden sclera with a green iris in the center. "_It seems I made it in the nick of time_."

Saitou frowned. "Who, or what, are you?"

The eye flickered out of existence. Then, something pulled itself up from the LED screen. It was a tiny humanoid figure, body made entirely of gold and yellow data. It greeted the young teen with a bow. "Greetings, old friend. It has been a while."

"That's...!" the masked man gasped in shock. "A-an Ignis... What is an Ignis doing here?!"

"Old friend?" Saitou looked at the artificial intelligence in confusion. "Have we met before?"

"We have, but you were too young to remember. I'm glad to see you've grown in the time we've been separated." the AI said, sounding genuinely happy before he noticed their pursuer. "Still, what rotten luck. I hadn't expected the Knights of Hanoi to find you first."

"Knights of Hanoi?"

"They are a hacker group of sorts." the AI explained. "It seems they're focused on killing you."

Saitou frowned at this. They wanted to kill him? But why? What had he done to slight them? _'No, I can think about this later.'_ Saitou realized. _'For now, I need to bust my way out of here.'_

"Since you seem to know how to get out of here, how would you suggest we deal with our friend here?" Saitou asked his passenger. "If you have any ideas, I'd like to hear it."

"I can get you out of here, but the problem is our friend over there." he gestured to their pursuer. "If we wish to escape, you must defeat him."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Hardly. He's a capable duelist. And your deck won't help you." Saitou narrowed his eyes. **Was this bastard saying he was weak**? "Let me fix that."

The AI snapped its fingers. A blue flim of static washed over the screen. "What did you do?"

"Gave you a chance at victory." the AI answered. Saitou was skeptical, but he opened up his Duel Disk. His eyes widened at what he saw. Cards he had never seen before had been installed into his deck. No, more than that. His whole deck had been replaced. He looked at the AI in shock. If it could, the being would smile. "You have the tools you need. So then, old friend... Do you have the courage to overturn your fate?"

"Overturn...my fate?"

"I don't know what the hell you two are talking about, but I won't let you escape!" the masked man roared. "I don't know why you have an Ignis with you, but it won't save you!"

Saitou closed his eyes. He weighed his options. He could either place his trust to this unusual program, or risk getting himself killed. Logically, trusting some program like this one was foolhardy. He knew nothing about it and it could very well be trying to sabotage him. There was absolutely no reason to trust it, even if it had saved him.

And yet...

_'This feeling... What is it?'_ Saitou wondered as he looked at the Ignis. _'There should be no reason for me to trust it, and yet... Something tells me...'_

He made his decision. "...I trust you."

"I thank you, my friend. Now then, let us begin!"

The masked man clicked his tongue. "A Duel, then... Fine! No matter what you do, I will win!"

**SPEED DUEL!**

_Saitou Fukushima - 4000 LP_

_Knight of Hanoi - 4000 LP_

"I take the first Turn!" the masked man declared. "I activate the Field Magic: Boot Sector Launch! Boot Sector Launch's Effect lets me summon two Rockett monsters with different names in Defense Position! I summon Anesthrokket Dragon and Autorokket Dragon!" Two small monsters emerged on his field, made from blue pixels. They resembled tiny dragons, but their bodies were made of metal. One had an injection needle atop its head while the other had a missile.

[Anesthrokket Dragon / DARK / Level 1 / Dragon / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 2200]  
[Autorokket Dragon / DARK / Level 3 / Dragon / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 1000]

"Appear! The circuit that will reclaim my future!" the masked man raised his hand high. A square-shaped circuit, lined with cursors, appeared in a pulse of light above him, beckoning the birth of a new monster. "The summoning conditions are two Rokket monsters! I set Autorokket Dragon and Anesthrokket Dragon into the Link Markers!" The two dragons became engulfed in light and shot up into the circuit, absorbed into it and lighting up two of the cursors. The circuit released a pulse of light, which then took shape as it descended onto the masked man's field. "Appear! Link Summon!" A bipedal dragon stood before them, glowing wings stretched out from behind its back while atop its head was what looked like a cylinder. "Link 2! Booster Dragon!"

[Booster Dragon / DARK / Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right / Dragon / Link / Effect / ATK 1900 / LINK 2]

"Then I summon Silverrokket Dragon!" A pure silver dragon appeared next, pink wings of light proudly stretching out from its back.

[Silverrokket Dragon / DARK / Level 4 / Dragon / Effect / ATK 1900 / DEF 100]

"Then I activate Booster Dragon's Efect! Once per turn, I can raise the ATK of a Rokket monster on my field by 500!"

Saitou frowned. "Its ATK would be high, but it only lasts until the End of the Turn." he muttered to himself. "What's he planning?"

"I raise Silverrokket Dragon's ATK by 500! Then, Silverrokket's Effect activates! When its targeted by the activated Effect of a Link Monster, I can tribute it to banish a Monster in your Extra Deck!" Saitou's eyes narrowed at this, now understanding what his opponent was planning. A phantom image of a monster appeared in front of him. "I banish Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" Silverrokket exploded into motes of light, shortly followed by the image of the aforementioned monster. "When Silverrokket is sent to the Graveyard on the same turn it was destroyed, either by an effect or by battle, I can summon a Rokket monster from my Deck other than Silverrokket Dragon! I summon Magnarokket Dragon!" Another dragon appeared from blue pixels, this one coated in blue armor and a bullet atop its head.

[Magnarokket Dragon / DARK / Level 4 / Dragon / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 1200]

"Boot Sector Launch increases the ATK and DEF of all Rokket monsters on my Field by 300!" the masked man ended his move there as his monsters all developed a red aura around them, their power increasing significantly. "I end my Turn. Prepare yourself, you bastard... On my next Turn, I will crush you!"

[Magnarokket Dragon: ATK 1800 ~ 2100]

Saitou didn't rise to the bait. He did wonder if this person had any other words in their vocabulary besides crush. "My Turn. Draw! I activate the Continuous Magic: World Legacy Key! When World Legacy Key is activated, I can add a banished Mekk-Knight monster or World Legacy card to my hand! I target Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" The card materialized from blue pixels, allowing him to take it into his hand. "I summon Mekk-Knight Blue Sky!" Unlike the dragons that appeared before the masked Knight of Hanoi, an armored warrior appeared in front of Saitou, clad in gold armor with blue markings along the inside of the armor and wielding a sword in one hand and a shield in another. "Once per turn, I can summon Blue Sky this way if there are two or more cards in the same column!"

[Mekk-Knight Blue Sky / LIGHT / Level 5 / Psychic / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 2500]

"Once per turn, when Normal or Special Summoned from my Hand, Mekk-Knight Blue Sky's Effect lets me add Mekk-Knight monsters with different names other than Blue Sky to my Hand, equal to the number of cards my opponent controls that are in the same column as Blue Sky! The only monster in the same column as Blue Sky is Booster Dragon, thus I add 1 Mekk-Knight to my Hand! Then I activate the Quick-Play Magic: World Legacy's Memory! I summon Mekk-Knight Green Horizon!" Another warrior descended, this time its armor the color of silver with a bow in hand. "World Legacy's Memory allows me to summon a Mekk-Knight from my Hand or Deck in Defense Position, but during my End-Phase, it's returned to my Hand. Also, for the rest of the Turn, I can't Special Summon any monsters besides Mekk-Knights."

[Mekk-Knight Green Horizon / LIGHT / Level 6 / Psychic / Effect / ATK 2100 / DEF 1600]

"I set one card face-down." Saitou continued. "Since my set card and Magnarokket Dragon are in the same column, I can summon Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset!" Another warrior, this time wielding twin large shields, one on each arm, appeared after its body was formed.

[Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset / LIGHT / Level 6 / Psychic / Effect / ATK 800 / DEF 3000]

Saitou narrowed his eyes as he raised his arm high into the air. "Appear! The circuit that will light up my future!" Once more, the circuit appeared high in the air, this time calling for Saitou to unleash a greater power. "The summoning condition is two or more Mekk-Knight monsters! I set Mekk-Knight Blue Sky, Green Horizon and Orange Sunset into the Link Markers!" The three aforementioned monsters became torrents of light that shot upwards, slamming into the cursors. Moments later, a new monster appeared on Saitou's field. "Appear! Link Summon!" An azure blue orb, surrounded by countless blades, descended in front of the young man, pauldrons floating above where one's shoulders might be with two sharp, curved blades stuck out. A tattered cloak sat on top of the orb, and on top of the orb was a helm, the face-plate open to reveal a diamond-blue face. "Link 3! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!"

[Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme / LIGHT / Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 3000 / LINK 3]

The man winced. "It's a Cyberse Monster...?!"

"Oh?" the Ignis folded his arms. "You banished one of ours earlier, but you didn't notice? How focused are you on simply defeating this man I wonder."

"S-shut up!"

"If Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme is in the Extra Monster Zone and there are no cards next to its Link Arrows, it can't be destroyed by effects. Nor can it be targeted by my opponent's Effects." Saitou explained how his Ace Monster worked. "Also, when it is the only card in a column, Spectrum Supreme can attack directly."

"Directly?!"

"BATTLE!" Saitou roared, his eyes flickering red for a moment. "I attack you directly with Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme! _Rainbow Myriad Cutter_!"

The orb glowed brilliantly as the swords around Spectrum Supreme all began to move and dance to its will. They formed into a circle, spinning in front of it while one sword floated in the middle of the gathered ring. The two curved pincers grabbed hold of the sword, electricity flowing into the sword. The spinning swords spun even faster, eventually becoming too fast to see. A ring of light formed where they spun while the center sword was charged with power. After a few more moments of build-up, the Mekk-Knight released the sword, shooting it straight at the Knight of Hanoi who couldn't defend himself in time. The charged-up sword struck him dead on, nearly sending him flying off his D-Board. A piece of his mask was broken off, revealing strands of dark-brown hair.

_Knight of Hanoi - 4000 ~ 1000 LP_

"I end my Turn!"

The Ignis clapped his hands. "Impressive."

"Y-you..." The Knight of Hanoi rose back up to his feet, a hand over his mask to keep it from crumbling any further. Saitou could see that his eye was exposed, cherry-red and brimming with anger. "I'll kill you for that, you bastard! My Turn! I activate my Skill: Double Draw! During the Draw Phase, I can draw two cards instead of one! Draw!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap: World Legacy's Secret!" Saitou immediately began his counterattack. "When this card is activated, I can revive a Level 5 or higher monster from my Graveyard to my Field! If World Legacy's Secret is destroyed, that monster is also destroyed! Also, any monster that is in the same column as World Legacy's Secret can't activate their Effects!" The Hanoi growled at this. He had initially planned on using Booster Dragon's Effect to get rid of Saitou's ace monster, but it seemed that plan was now out the window. "I summon Mekk-Knight Green Horizon!"

The green-tinted archer returned, though its reappearance was of little consequence to the Knight of Hanoi. "Appear again! The circuit that will reclaim my future! The summoning condition is two or more monsters, except Tokens! I set Magnarokket Dragon and Booster Dragon into the Link Markers!" The dragons shot up and joined the circuit. Moments later, a new Monster was born. "Appear! Link Summon!" Another dragon appeared, this one also possessing legs. However, what should have been torso was instead a row of muzzles, all lined to shoot down any foe before it. "Link 3! Triple Burst Dragon!"

[Triple Burst Dragon / DARK / Link Arrows: Top, Left, Bottom / Dragon / Link / Effect / ATK 2400 / LINK 3]

"Then I activate Boot Sector Launch's Effect! I summon Silverrokket Dragon!" The silver-armored dragon appeared with a roar, glaring at Saitou who in turn stared back in indifference. "Then I attach the Equip Magic: Magnacelleration Bullet to Silverrokket Dragon!" What looked like a rocket launcher appeared above the metal dragon, attaching itself to its back. Two long cannons stretched out on either side of the dragon, taking aim. "Then I attach the Equip Magic: Megaton Blaster to Triple Burst Dragon! Megaton Blaster only equips to a Link Monster! The equipped Monster gains 200 ATK equal to its Link Rating!"

The Ignis rubbed its chin. "Triple Burst Dragon is a Link 3 Monster. Therefore, its ATK is raised by 600."

"Making it equal to Spectrum Supreme." Saitou noted with caution. "This might make things difficult."

[Triple Burst Dragon: ATK 2400 ~ 3000]

"BATTLE!" the Hanoi duelist screamed, throwing an arm out with a wild look in his eye. "I attack Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme with Silverrokket Dragon!"

Saitou's eyes widened. "What? But its ATK is lower than Spectrum Supreme. Unless..." He realized quickly what the intention was and gritted his teeth. "Magnacelleration Bullet?!"

"That's right!" the Hanoi smiled wickedly in glee. "Any battles involving the monster equipped with Magnacelleration Bullet result with me taking no damage! And if the equipped monster declares an attack, it automatically destroys your monster at the start of the Damage Step! _Silver Death Shot_!" Spectrum Supreme once again aimed its blade, charging it up while Silverrokket dragon aimed its cannons at it. The two shot at one another in unison. However, the shot fired by Silverrokket dragon overtook Spectrum Supreme's, shattering the sword and striking the core. The explosion rocked the air, disturbing the flow and nearly throwing Saitou off. "And now, Triple Burst Dragon! Attack Mekk-Knight Green Horizon! _Tri-Shot Volley_!"

Saitou raised his arms to defend his face from the incoming blast while bracing himself for the impending shockwave. The volley of blasts rained down upon him and his shield-bearing monster like bombs, unable to defend or prepare against it. In the next second, the explosions struck him dead on. Were it not for the fact that he braced himself for impact, he would have fallen off his D-Board and hit the streets below.

"When a monster equipped with Megaton Blaster destroys a Monster that has 2000 or more ATK, you take damage equal to that monster's original ATK!" the Knight of Hanoi said sadistically. The smoke cleared and showed Saitou's avatar covered in soot and burn marks. His hair was slightly messed up and there were scuff marks along his clothes and on his face.

_Saitou Fukushima - 4000 ~ 1000 LP_

"I end my Turn here..." the masked man stated. He glared at Saitou, daring him to resist. "I'm not finished with you yet, Jetblack... I won't stop until every last part of you is broken!"

"...if my opponent declared an attack against Green Horizon and it's in the same column as a monster my opponent controls, I can add a Mekk-Knight monster from my Graveyard to my Hand." Saitou frowned. "This isn't good..." he muttered. "All my monsters are gone, and I don't have any way to overcome his monsters." He gritted his teeth. There was a burning sense of indignation in his chest. Was he going to lose here? **Was he going to lose to this weakling**?

"No. This situation is perfect." He blinked in surprise and stared at the Ignis, who looked back at him with confidence. "My friend, your path to victory is already in front of you. The conditions have been met."

"Conditions?" Saitou asked. Then his eyes widened in surprise. "...you're talking about a Skill."

"Yes. When you take more than 2000 damage, you can execute it and draw any card in your deck." the Ignis answered. "The answer to victory...is right here." He tapped his foot against the Duel Disk. Or rather, the deck. "Saitou Fukushima... Do you have what it takes to overturn destiny?"

Saitou stared at the Ignis before a smile spread across his face. He wasn't sure why, but the way the AI said that...it felt like a fire in his heart had been ignited. He then turned his attention back to his opponent. "Alright, then... Let's finish this, Ignis! My Turn! I activate my Skill: Destiny Draw!"

The masked man spluttered. "You're activating your Skill?!" he asked in disbelief.

"When I take more than 2000 damage, during the Draw Phase, rather than take a card from the top of my deck, I can draw any card of my choosing!"

"What?!"

Saitou practically tore the card the Ignis showed him out from his deck. He looked at it, unable to hide the smile that threatened to break his face in half. He then directed his attention to the Duel once more. "Since Megaton Blaster and Triple Burst Dragon are in the same column, I can summon Mekk-Knight Blue Sky! Then I activate its Effect! Since you control two cards in the same column, I add two Mekk-Knights to my Hand! Finally, I release Mekk-Knight Blue Sky to Advance Summon New Era Mekk-Knight Black Void!" A new monster emerged, this one a jet-black knight with stars dazzling within its armor. It wielded no weapon besides the scepter in its hand.

[New Era Mekk-Knight Black Void / LIGHT / Level 5 / Psychic / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 2100]

"When New Era Mekk-Knight Black Void is Normal or Special Summoned, I can banish a Mekk-Knight on my Field, in my Hand and in my Graveyard to Special Summon a Mekk-Knight Link Monster from my Graveyard! However, during the End Phase, the Link Monster is banished." The masked man grounded his teeth, realizing what Saitou was doing. "From my field, I banish New Era Mekk-Knight Black Void. From my hand, I banish Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall. From my Graveyard, I banish Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset! Revive, Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" The master of a hundred swords returned, dancing in front of Saitou as if it was taunting his opponent.

The Knight of Hanoi scowled. "Even if you brought back your Ace Monster, the only thing you'll accomplish is mutual destruction!" he reminded Saitou as both of their monsters had the same ATK.

However, the Ignis rebuked his statement. "On the contrary. Our victory here is assured, Knight of Hanoi-san." he said as he wagged a finger, surprising him. "Now, my friend. The arrows that will judge the world!"

"I activate the Link Magic: Judgement Arrows!"

The man's eyes widened in shock. "LINK MAGIC?!"

"Judgement Arrows can only be set in a Spell/Trap zone that a Link Monster points to." the Ignis explained as the card materialized. "When it leaves the field, any monsters it points to are destroyed. If its pointing to a Link Monster, and that Link Monster does battle, its ATK is doubled!"

"DOUBLE?!" It dawned on the Knight of Hanoi right then and there. That was it. He had nothing that could defend him from this card. He stared at Saitou in shock and dismay before anger settled in, overwriting whatever feelings he might have had. "Y-you... Goddamn you! Even now, after all this time, when you're right in front of me, you still intend on making me go through hell! If only you never existed! If only you-!"

"**Shut up. You talk too much**." Saitou snapped, eyes red. "BATTLE! I attack Triple Burst Dragon with Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme! Judgement Arrows doubles Spectrum Supreme's ATK! _Rainbow Myriad Cutter_!"

[Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme: ATK 3000 ~ 6000]

A powered-up sword shot straight forward, carrying with it greater power than ever before. In an attempt to defend itself, the dragon shot off several volleys of cannon fire, but they were all obliterated the moment they got close to the incoming sword. It was promptly sliced in half, but the sword didn't stop. Not until it collided with the masked Knight of Hanoi dead on and exploded right in his face.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_Knight of Hanoi - 1000 ~ 0 LP_

The mask shattered completely, but Saitou couldn't see his face. Not that he wanted to. He also made no attempt to save the falling Knight of Hanoi, either. He had no reason to help this person when they tried to kill him. He watched coldly as he fell down to the street. To Saitou's disappointment, another robed man appeared and snatched his comrade before he could fall to the ground. And he was not alone. There were others quickly approaching, all intent on demolishing Saitou.

"We've overstayed our welcome here." the Ignis said, looking up at Saitou. "Shall we go?"

"Let's."

The Ignis took control of Saitou's D-Board. A golden light enveloped them as the teen's board suddenly sped up, becoming akin to a spearhead that broke straight through the net and out of sight. The Knights of Hanoi attempted to give chase, but they couldn't keep up. In a matter of seconds, their target had escaped them.

* * *

"...it seems we've failed." Revolver muttered, looking at the progressing events in front of him. "Stalk was too worked up. Not that I blame him. If I was in his position, I think I would have reacted the same way."

The hooded teen and Spectre, both of whom standing behind Revolver, both nodded in agreement. "There were no casualties, though SOL Technology will probably be on guard for a while." the former told his superior. "Stalk is also being treated as we speak. Kogami-sensei is administering his sedatives."

"Turns out he wasn't taking his suppressants like he was supposed to." Spectre sighed. "He claimed that would make his dueling weak. Not that it helped him any. Still, Link Magic... A fearsome power indeed."

"What I want to know is why an Ignis was helping Jetblack." Revolver frowned. "Up until now, they've secluded themselves in the Cyberse World and haven't interfered with humans."

"Whatever the case," the hooded teen interjected. "We'll need to think up of a counter strategy for that Judgement Arrows. If that Ignis has joined with Jetblack, it will make our mission much harder."

Revolver sighed. "You have a point." He looked back at the hooded teen. "I'll leave thinking up a countermeasure to you two, then. In the meantime, I'll see if any of the other Ignis knows why the LIGHT Ignis has gone AWOL."

"Understood, Revolver-sama."

The red-haired man nodded. "I'm counting on you both... Spectre, Playmaker."

* * *

New Era Mekk-Knight Black Void / LIGHT / Level 5 / Psychic / Effect / ATK 1600 / DEF 2100 / If there are 2 or more cards in the same column: You can Special Summon this card (From your hand). You can only Special Summon "New Era Mekk-Knight Black Void" once per turn this way. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can banish 1 "Mekk-Knight monster you control, in your hand, and in the GY to target 1 "Mekk-Knight" Link monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but banish it during the End-Phase of this turn.

Magnacelleration Rokket / Spell / Equip / Equip only to a "Rokket" monster. You take no damage from battles involving that monster, also, if it attacks a monster, destroy that monster at the start of the damage step. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add this card to your hand. (You can only use this effect of "Magnacelleration Rokket" once per turn).

Megaton Blaster / Spell / Equip / Equip only to a Link Monster. It gains ATK equal to its Link Rating X 200. If it destroys a monster with 2000 or more ATK, inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the ATK of that monster in the GY.

* * *

_The Knights of Hanoi, the hackers who defend the Cyberse..._

_The Jetblack, a duelist who fights for personal gain..._

_The two are intertwined, but their fated encounter is one of hate and destruction._

_At the end of this long and arduous road, what awaits them?_

"It doesn't matter who they are. If they get in my way..."

_The Next Light is "The Ignis who Extends his Hand"_

_Into the VRAINS! ! !_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Special thanks go to Donjusticia, who is collaborating with me on this story. He is responsible for beta-ing, writing the cards up above as well as creating the duel.

So, my first pure Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS story, and whoo boy. It's a full-on AU.

I know most people aren't fond of OCs taking the spotlight, but I wanted to do something a little different. And, of course, with the inclusion of Lightning being the OC's Ignis and Yusaku being a member of the Knights of Hanoi... Yeah, this will be quite interesting.


End file.
